


memories in bracelets

by Starful_nights



Series: danger days: year ten [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, bad luck beads, dd year 10, jet star backstory, no beta we die like the fab four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: the story behind the armfuls of bracelets jet has
Relationships: The Girl (Fabulous Killjoys) & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: danger days: year ten [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	memories in bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> dd year 10 prompt 13 i hope
> 
> <3
> 
> girlies called andromeda!!
> 
> bead hcs from [auriel's post](https://always-and-forever-a-killjoy.tumblr.com/post/625272603919122432/bad-luck-beads)

Bad luck beads, huh? 

Jet’s arms are covered in them. 

Some from her old family, some from her older crews, some from her current family. Those are the ones she treasures the most.

As your gaze goes up their arm, the beads get older and older. Right up at their elbows are the ones their mom gave them when they were born. The smooth wooden beads aren’t on a piece of string or elastic as the others usually are, but on a thin, very tightly woven Neutral’s braid. They didn’t know this for a long time, and when they found out, their feelings were mixed. They weren’t Neutral, though they didn’t have as much against them as Ghoul, for example. But they knew the Neutral group and their memories of the caravan were (mostly) good. Goodish. Not bad.

Okay, the good memories were overshadowed by a few incidents of pure horror that she shouldn’t have seen at seven, but it was mostly good. Goodish. 

Anyways.

The next ones were from her dad, and her sibling, both kind of ugly, but made with love. A lot of love.

When her family left the Neutrals, the ones who still liked them gave her many bracelets. She was a popular little kid. Well, more accurately, Moonlight was. Ever since her name started being Jet Star, she stopped being a popular little kid. 

A few crews, caravans, and friendly groups punctuate the passage of their life up until thirteen. 

Then there’s the second--and last--one Mama ever made them. Its colours marked grief, hope, and all the good luck Mama could muster. It wasn’t much, but it was still better than nothing. And the one bead painted in a shade you can't see the depths of, but Jet assures you it means a lot. A whole apology that isn’t worth much anymore, but at least she tried. 

After that, it’s mostly the ones that their sibling who you never really knew that much but according to Kobra they were really cool made every year on Jet’s birthday. All the small rocks were handpainted in either the blue you recognise as Jet’s colour or yellow. They probably have similar shade messages as the one Mama gave her, but Jet never mentions it.

A few others from the few other friends Jet had back then are scattered throughout these, but three of these sets are next to each other right at the beginning. It must have been lonely, you think, having never experienced truly being without a proper family. You’re very lucky, but you don’t know how much exactly. That’s probably for the best.

A bracelet composed of several bracelets sewn together from the WKIL guys, many flames and water droplets in there, among other positivity symbols. You haven’t gone to visit them in a few weeks. You should. You miss them.

And, finally the beads from Jet’s crew members, the ones you call family. Party and Kobra have had other places on Jet’s arms, Party more than Kobra, but Ghoul only has two. This one and the one xe made her when they got together. And yours, of course, right under that one.

There is only one higher than Ghoul’s bracelets, right by the wrist of their left hand.

The one their sibling made before they died.

It was beautiful, covered in the blue and yellow, all the beads from wood carefully shaped. The rarest of them all. Every bead had a little moon painstakingly painted on.

_Peace, rest._

Once, when you come back to visit, you ask Jet why she has so many beads. Her eyes mist over. 

“Back when I was younger, I needed all the luck I could get, my little Andromeda,” she says quietly. “I don’t anymore, but they all mean something.”

And then they tell you what they all mean. 

And when you leave, back to your own crew, to Dragon and Neon and Jamie, and that new kid Toxic Record who you may be developing a crush on, you make a set of beads for everyone as soon as you can, and hope they’ll one day look at them and smile and remember you.

That’s what you plan to do, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, and find me on tumblr if you can. you dont get a url. >:) /lh


End file.
